Pokemon GO
Pokemon GO is a series in which James, Aleks and Trevor drive around Littleton, Colorado meeting new people and collecting new Pokemon on the mobile app "Pokemon GO". Episodes Trivia * Every Pokemon GO episode begins in the back editing room of the Cow Chop House. * James is team Mystic. * Aleks is team Instinct. * Aleks role-plays as Misty throughout the series. '' * ''After his preliminary, Trevor chose to be on team Mystic because he thought blue was the coolest color. * In episode 4, Trevor throws a Pokeball at James' nose resulting in him to start bleeding while driving. * Episode 5 features Trevor as Baymax. * Episode 6 features Joe as Pikachu. * During the time of the series, Asher and Anna were new to the Cow Chop crew and many fans were curious who the new camera people were. One member said it was just Ein and Mishka in disguise. * Near the end of the series, Brett joins the gang and even dresses up as the Pokemon character Brock. * In the final episode, many people on the streets of Denver thought Brett was Goku from Dragonball Z. Quotes * "I'm gonna go get out food...you stay (in the car) and play Pokemon or whatever you can play. Stay in the car!" '- James, to Beginner Pokemon Trainer Trevor * "You spent so goddamn long picking your asshole, Valor just put their Raticate in that shit" '- Aleks, to James'' * ''"Some motherfucker rolled up and stole a gym with a 70 level Meowth!" '- Aleks * "There's ice cream Pokemon, there's trash type Pokemon. Seriously, there's trash type Pokemon" '- Aleks'' * ''"I'm not really sure why adults are into Pokeman" '- Aspen Grove Park Ranger * "Look at that, there's a dog right there...that's the best thing I've ever seen" '- Aleks'' * ''"I think it's safe to say everyone here is playing Pokemon. We don't have to ask anymore" '- Aleks * "Wait, are they checking on us? They want us to leave that bad, dude?" '- James'' * ''"Look at all these...products here with everyday low prices, on top of which, there may be a Magnemite nearby" '- Aleks * "I've never met a white immigrant before" '- Random Dude at Walmart, referring to Aleks'' * ''"I thought, you know what's the best way to lure other Pokemon? Well, it's simple. Think like a Pokemon. You gotta be a Pokemon" '- Aleks * "Irresponsible trainers, man. That really grinds my gears. That really grinds my gears, Trevor" '- Aleks'' * ''"Why didn't you want to see more Harambe, Aleks?...You look a little cringed out. Are you alright?" '- James * "Hey guys, it's Brock!" '- Brett '"Can I see your Onix?" '- Aleks '"...Not right now, maybe later" '- Brett'' * ''"I'm just yelling at people all the time. Why do I keep doing this?" '- James * "Go look for that Rattata. Go down that alley. Forever" '- Brett, to James'' * ''"Bro, Valor's rollin' up on us, dude...HEY! That's dude's team Mystic! He was talking mad shit about you!" '- Brett, to Team Valor Street Gang * "I'm a pussy, you guys win, p-please don't beat me up" '- James, to Team Valor Street Gang'' * ''"Bruh, I want him to take a gym so I can just destroy it" '- Team Valor Gang Member Translations '''''At the bottom of the description in each Cow Chop video there are two phrases, both in a different language that are sometimes related to that video. | The following are the translations for each video. NOTE: Most of these are meant to not make any sense. STRANGER PRELIMINARY | Episode 1 # Cebuano → English '- "Have you ever wondered what it feels like to go a whole Pokemon your ass?" # '''Swedish → English '- "The old phrase stranger danger means nothing anymore, as long as you have Pokemon Go with you, you should be safe from all dangers" '''ANARCHY AFTER HOURS | Episode 2 # Czech → English '- ''"One day walking in the woods, I saw two things rustling in the bushes, I tried to catch some Pokemon on my phone, but I put it aside to look at the commotion, it turned out to be two Charmanders going hot and heavy with it, the view he was forever burned in my eyes" # 'Cebuano → English '- "I want to play in an epic prank my friends, so I stole the local people center Warturtle and waterboarded my friend in his sleep with Shaman" '''KICKED OUT OF THE MALL | Episode 3 # Catalan → English '- ''"There was once a Jigglypuff got hot and started to roll around to find a company itself. He could not find anything that really failed with a balloon until it finally found a Weedle. The Weedle took care of his own business when Jigglypuff and rolled the fuck strarted Weedle. The Weedle did enjoy it though. Since both continued overnight. It was fantastic because it was the first time a Jigglypuff and Weedle mated. we are all very interested in what the baby will look like." # 'Russian → English '- "One suburban father (Kevin James) is working in a mall as a security guard to make ends meet, and I'm really takes his job seriously, even though the juice from his colleagues and customers do not. As we approach the holidays, Paul gets his time to shine When the little helpers of Santa Claus closed the hammer down and take hostages, including his daughter and girlfriend. I understand that no one knows better than I do, and I'm mounts his trusty steed, to the Segway, and goes to the rescue." '''WALMART CRINGE | Episode 4 # German → English '- ''"Not many Pokemon were found here at Walmart, but I've found a diglet of Hiden in a toilet when I had to take a really bad shit. I thought it was just someone who forgot flush but I'm grateful that it was a Pokemon because I now have a diglet in my collection." # 'French → English '- "Sometimes the recoil movement is strong, it hit you hard all of a sudden, you can even feel the backward movement at times, smells like Ramen spoiled and burnt eggs." '''PUBLIC CEMETERY HUNT | Episode 5 # Spanish → English '- ''"You might think Baymax does not poop. But in reality it does. He does not have a back hole, but he does not mean he can not do his business. When he has to go the only way something is going to escape his body is through his eyes. Yes the eyes are true. It is now known that it is possible for Baymax to fuck out of his eye sockets." # 'Lithuanian → English '- "I was once sleeping in the cemetery. I usually do not think anything about it because I'm not afraid of the dark, than I'm afraid of ghosts. One night it felt like a normal time for me, but ended up getting pretty intense. All of a sudden I heard a sound in the distance. All of a sudden I see a shadow coming toward me. My heart began to beat faster and as a shadow came closer. Finally, as I was on the run from a terrible experience, I saw it. I saw a cow roaming, as he approached and was making noise. I gave a cow to hug and was very happy to see him." '''PIKACHU VS HARAMBE | Episode 6 # Bosnian → English '- ''"I stopped in monkey shit! I stopped at a zebra shit! I stopped in Kirby sucks! I stopped the wolf shit! I stopped in flamingo shit! I stepped in a bear shit! I stopped in giraffes shit! I must have been at the zoo." # 'Norwegian → English '- "In the zoo, I saw a Pikachu! It was beautiful and wild, and was not supposed to be there. It was not a common animal in the zoo, I think it sneaked into the zoo some how. It was the hippo habitat riding on the back of a hippopotamus. Suddenly Hippo let out a roar as it begins projectile shitting all over. The Pikachu was on his butt and flew into the air. I quickly dove into the air and caught shit covered Pikachu. I saved him from certain death of the hippo shits." '''POKEMON TURF WAR | Episode 7 # 'Albanian → English '- "Everyone thinks that there are new cameras - the people, but they do not realize that they are actually Ein and Mishka in disguise" # 'Albanian → English '- "Chop Cow does not endorse nor oppose consumption of marijuana products. Unless Big Poppa by Notorious B.I.G is playing in the background, then it's all cool." Category:Series